A conventional sporting machine such as a hiker having a treading belt conveyed for a player's running is provided in a training center or family room for sporting purpose.
Such a conventional sporting machine is repeatedly played as lacking of diversified actions, and can not produce music whenever playing the machine.
It is therefore expected to disclose a means which can be optionally trodden for producing music for dancing, sporting and music playing purposes.